c_sfandomcom-20200214-history
Serie ¨...EL REALITY¨
La Serie ¨...EL REALITY¨ es una saga basada en un reality ficticio tipo Fan-Fic cuyo estilo pertenece a la Vanguardia del Subconfederaísmo creado por Klesk Araki. Es, oficialmente, la historia más antigua creada por la comunidad confederada. Existen siete personajes protagonistas, se les denomina así porque han estado en todas las ediciones de esta serie de realities. Estos personajes son los siguientes: Nali, Jeff Targaryen, Kalias RisingFeather, Songokú, SkaarjGod Hellgast, ToNY McClain y Black Aldrich. Klesk Araki es considerado como un personaje deuteragonista en la saga (Ya que generalmente ha participado únicamente como animador) mientras que tanto Chef como Bob son considerados personajes tritagonistas. Clan JgJ... EL REALITY (2009) Publicado el primer capítulo el 22 de Diciembre de 2009, Clan JgJ... EL REALITY es la primera entrega de esta saga, siendo el primer Fan-Fic en la historia confederada. En esta edición, la competencia estuvo animada por el propio Klesk, junto a Vividy. El premio para el ganador constó en un centavo y el admin por una semana del servidor Herd Coop --- Mcoop ---. * AMBIENTACIÓN Y DESAROLLO Se ambientó en un lugar muy remoto de Na Pali; Haciendo el únicos método de entrada y salida a través de un avión. Entre los participantes existen dos equipos: El Equipo Terrorist y el Counter-Terrorist, y mediante una serie de pruebas, se decidía a un equipo ganador y a otro el perdedor. El equipo que perdía debía ir a la ceremonia de eliminación en donde el equipo que caía en este lugar debía votar por uno de sus miembros para ser eliminado. En la ceremonia de eliminación, se buscaba expulsar a un miembro del equipo perdedor; Para ello se reunía Klesk con los participantes en la Cascada de NyLeve y se emitían votos. Klesk nombraba los que se salvaban y el eliminado se iba al aeropuerto, tomaba un avión, y se retiraba eliminado de la competencia. Los eliminados se quedaban en Sunken, disfrutando del sol y la playa, con amplios banquetes y actividades de recreación. * PARTICIPANTES En la competencia hubo un total de 21 participantes (En un inicio fueron sólo 20, y los dos equipos se repartieron equitativamente 10 miembros), siendo Nali el único que llegaría tarde a la competición, entrando recién en el capítulo 7 al equipo Counter-Terrorist. Equipo Terrorist # Jeff_Hardy # Iván (Ganador en el final alternativo) # Berserker (Ganador en el final real) # Songokú # Fernando # ToNY_tHe_kIng # Thunderbirds # Ripper Jack # Edmondo # Emily Equipo Counter-Terrorist # Lukosquindo # Chris # Goddnes # Fatality # Cuervonegro # MUERTE # Gasty # Julián # SUPREMO # Leon # Nali A continuación, una lista en orden cronológico del primer hasta el último eliminado: # SUPREMO # Leon # Emily # Julián # Edmondo # ToNY_tHe_kIng # Ripper Jack # Goddnes # Chris # Fatality # Lukosquindo # Thunderbirds # Gasty # MUERTE # Cuervonegro # Jeff_Hardy # Songokú # Fernando # Nali # Iván En el capítulo 20, Klesk apareció y anunció la creación de una secuela a esta historia; Nombró a los que participarían y, saliendo de su avión, apareció Ryuk como nuevo integrante para la próxima edición del reality. Clan JgJ... EL REALITY, ¡SEGUNDA TEMPORADA! Publicado el primer capítulo el 31 de Enero de 2010, Clan JgJ... EL REALITY, ¡SEGUNDA TEMPORADA! es la segunda entrega de esta saga, siendo la secuela de Clan JgJ... EL REALITY. La competencia estuvo animada por Klesk y Vividy. No obstante, en el capítulo 9 ella ingresa a la competencia y es reemplazada en la animación por Ryuseiu. El premio para el ganador constó en 100 mil nalidólares y el código de admin del servidor Herd COOP --- Mcoop --- por una semana. * AMBIENTACIÓN Y DESAROLLO Se ambientó en DeadCity2, en Na Pali. Los concursantes llegaban y salían eliminados a través de autos; En la cárcel de la ciudad los concursantes dormían, en el HC comían, en la Water Room Klesk daba a conocer las pruebas y, al acabar el día, todos se reunían en la iglesia, en donde, bajo el mismo sistema de eliminación que en el Fan-Fic pasado, alguien iría a ser eliminado: Klesk nombraba a los que se salvaban, entregándoles un Naligod y, los que se tenían que ir, se retiraban en un automóvil de la ciudad e iban a parar en la Sala de TV. * PARTICIPANTES Hubo un total de 16 participantes iniciales y 17 en total con el ingreso de Vividy a la competencia. En esta edición no hubo equipos, siendo el único Fan-Fic de la serie en individualizar a los participantes desde el inicio. Cabe destacar que los concursantes del reality anterior se encontraban en esta competencia también, pero en la Sala de TV, desde donde podían ver el diario vivir de cada concursante durante la competencia (Todos eran enviados aquí una vez eliminados). Los que se encontraban en la Sala de TV por defecto (Desde que inició la competencia) fueron: # Leon # RipperJack # Edmondo # Gasty # Fatality # Julián A continuación, una lista en orden cronológico del primer hasta el último eliminado: # Goddnes # Nali (En el capítulo 9 regresa) # Songokú # MUERTE # Fernando # Berserker (En el capítulo 9 regresa) # Chris # Cuervonegro # Emily # Iván # Thunderbirds # Jeff_Hardy # Ryuk # Vividy # Nali # Elias # Berserker # Black Aldrich y ToNY McClain En la final, Se tomaba a Black y a ToNY como los últimos participantes en competencia; No obstante se revela que SUPREMO seguía compitiendo (Se había presentado como participante pero luego desapareció por motivos desconocidos). Cuando Aldrich y McClain destruyen el Coco-Tank de Klesk, éste se enfurece y los elimina a ambos (relegándolos al segundo lugar) y le da el premio a SUPREMO. Todos se enojan con Klesk y le persiguen, acabando así la serie en tiempos A.U. La Confederación Sigma... EL REALITY Publicado el primer capítulo el 02 de Diciembre de 2014, La Confederación Sigma... EL REALITY es la tercera entrega de esta saga, siendo la secuela de Clan JgJ... EL REALITY ¡SEGUNDA TEMPORADA!. La competencia estuvo animada nuevamente por Klesk, con ayuda de Chef y de Kalias. Siendo la primera vez en que hay tres animadores oficiales simultáneos. Hubo casos en los que hubo reemplazos, ocupando esos lugares el Sr. Admin, Plarístoles de NyLeve, Theris Rek'Lats, Steve, el de la limpieza y hasta Anderson Onil, quien este último también actuó como constante animador de parte de los eliminados. En el capítulo 20, uno de los animadores principales, Kalias, ingresa a la competición y en su puesto fue sustituído por Bob. Fue la primera vez en que los lectores tuvieron la posibilidad de voto: En los casos de eliminación de VicSniper y DeadSpace y cuando Hellgast regresa al casting, fueron por votación popular. El premio al ganador del Reality recién se reveló en el último episodio, después de conocer al ganador y varía según el final. * AMBIENTACIÓN Y DESAROLLO Se desarrolló, por primera vez, en un universo múltiple, dejando el común escenario de un lugar dentro de Unreal Gold. El lugar donde todos los concursantes se hospedaron fue dentro del Sigmatian. Desde allí, en cada capítulo del reality, se variaba el universo con una prueba dentro del juego al que se visitaba. Había ocasiones en donde el universo era genérico (Por ejemplo, el universo de los juegos de carreras) y, por ende, no pertenecía a un juego en específico, ya que buscaba representar a varios de ese estilo. Hasta el capítulo 20 hubo cuatro equipos: El Equipo Delta, el Equipo Raynor, el Equipo KleskLovers y el Equipo Oldschool; en donde al finalizar una prueba, el equipo más perdedor iba al Hangar Inhumano dentro del Sigmatian, donde Klesk leía las personas que se salvaban dándoles un Nalifruit de chocolate, que se respawneaba en el Fuego Oscuro. Mismo fuego que respawneaba el Traje UmsSpaceMarine que se debía poner el eliminado, adentrarse en la nave de expulsión y la misma despegaba del Sigmatian, alejándose. Los eliminados, hasta el capítulo 19, eran llevados al universo de Halo, específicamente, en la nave UNSC Pillar of Autumn (C-709). Luego de que los eliminados, en una prueba hayan destruído la nave, cambiaron de lugar hacia el universo de Serious Sam, en donde pasaban de un sol radiante en el Antiguo Egipto. Los equipos con sus participantes fueron los siguientes: * EQUIPO DELTA: Soto, Alfred, Bogy, Jeff, Murdock, Satan, Shiro, Tapion y Tommy. * EQUIPO KLESKLOVERS: Alan, Black, DeadSpace, Javix, ShotgunMarquez, Sirio, Taurus, ToNY y VixoVicho. * EQUIPO RAYNOR: VicSniper, RyukOtaku, Hugo, FranProGamer, IceLizard, Lucaso, Ryuseiu, Songokú y Alucard. * EQUIPO OLDSCHOOL: Dr. Blue Death, Gasty, Hellgast, Jango, JesusLD1996, Lian, Maestro Ekrabb, Mazoku y MrZalosin. Después del Capítulo 20, los equipos se disolvieron, y hubo un proceso de eliminación directa, en donde, bajo diversos motivos, alguien era eliminado. Los universos visitados se pueden observar en la siguiente lista (que incluye también los capítulos): Capítulo 1: ¨Confederados en el Limbo¨ -> Ningún universo en específico. Capítulo 2: ¨Carreras Confederadas ¨ -> Carreras tipo Mario Kart. Capítulo 3: ¨La invasión congelada¨ -> Terraria Capítulo 4: ¨Una violenta búsqueda confederada por la orientación¨ -> Unturned Capítulo 5: ¨Una starcraventura confederada¨ -> Starcraft Capítulo 6: ¨El asalto multifacético¨ -> Unreal Tournament 2004 Capítulo 7: ¨El half-experiment¨ -> Half-Life Capítulo 8: ¨La Grand Theft Prueba¨ -> GTA Vice City y San Andreas Capítulo 9: ¨La prueba simuladora¨ -> Juegos de simulación (Aviones, Tanques, Familia y Rocas) Capítulo 10: ¨La prueba inesperada¨ -> ATAQUE AL SIGMATIAN. Ningún universo en específico. Capítulo 11: ¨La gran quest¨ -> Ragnarok Online Capítulo 12: ¨El juicio puzzletástico confederado¨ -> Universos de Portal, Profesor Layton y Ace Attorney Capítulo 12,5 -> Facebook y redes sociales Capítulo 13: ¨La pruerrorífica confederada¨ -> Universos de Slenderman, Amnesia y DeadSpace Capítulo 14: ¨¡Clash en un sólo clan!¨ -> Clash of Clans Capítulo 15: ¨La prueba muerta confederada¨ -> Trilogía House of The Dead Capítulo 16: ¨La nueva prueba de la Counter-deración Sigma¨ -> Counter-Strike Capítulo 17: ¨Crisis de crafteo¨ -> Minecraft Capítulo 18: ¨Insert Coinfederados to play¨ -> Universos de The Simpsons Arcade, Ghost'n Goblins, Pac-Man y Splatterhouse Capítulo 19: ¨La prueba eliminada¨ -> Halo Capítulo 20: ¨¡El verdadero Reality comienza!¨ -> Resident Evil Capítulo 21: ¨Confederados en el país de los Stroggs¨ -> Quake II Capítulo 22: ¨¿Cuántos confederados se necesitan para sobrevivir en un apocalipsis zombie en toda su regla?¨ -> Left 4 Dead Capítulo 22,5 -> Facebook y Redes Sociales Capítulo 23: ¨¡La prueba Bobba!¨ -> Habbo Capítulo 24: ¨Confe Bros¨ -> Mario Bros Capítulo 25: ¨¡Nobles contra Revolucionarios!¨ -> Age of Empires Capítulo 26: ¨Es hora de patear traseros y mascar chicle... y se me ha acabado el chicle¨ -> Duke Nukem Capítulo 27: ¨La Confederación en el inframundo¨ -> Doom Capítulo 28: ¨Konföderation Über Alles¨ -> Return to Castle Wolfenstein Capítulo 29: ¨Pruebas Casuales¨ -> Universos de Frogger, Just Dance, Candy Crush, Puzzle Bobble, Angry Birds, FarmVille, Plants V/S Zombies, Dragon City, Flappy Bird, Fruit Ninja y Viste a Barbie y a sus Amigas. Capítulo 30: ¨La prueba mobadora, Parte 1¨ -> Universos de Heroes of the Storm, League of Legends y DOTA 2. Capítulo 31: ¨La prueba... ¿Mobadora?, Parte 2¨ -> Spore Capítulo 32: ¨La prueba decisiva¨ -> Universos de Sims 3 y Persona 3 Capítulo 33: ¨Serius Eliminados¨ -> Universos de Serious Sam y Need for Speed Capítulo 34: ¨Master Confede-chef¨ -> Carmageddon Capítulo 35: ¨¡Por la horda genocida-pacifista!¨ -> Universos de Warcraft (o WOW si no se le toma como genérico) y Undertale Capítulo 36: ¨Un torneo que me es familiar¨ -> Quake III Capítulo 37: ¨¡Por fin, luego de tanto juego raro!¨ -> Unreal Gold Capítulo 38: ¨La batalla final¨ -> Inicio de un popurrí de todos los universos vistos anteriormente. Capítulo 39: ¨La batalla final, parte 2¨ -> Continuación del popurrí. Capítulo 40: ¨La batalla final, parte 3¨ -> Finalización del Reality y del popurrí. Cabe destacar, que en el último episodio, asistieron aproximadamente 63 invitados (Diversos confederados, personajes de la Confederación y otros personajes icónicos de los videojuegos en los universos visitados a lo largo de la realización del Reality) y los 38 eliminados que había hasta entonces. * PARTICIPANTES A continuación, se detallan, en orden cronológico del primer eliminado hasta el último, a los concursantes: # Tapion # Gasty # RyukOtaku # IceLizard # Bogy Sayuki # Taurus # SkaarjGod Hellgast (Regresa en el capítulo 21 por petición popular) # Satan of Na Pali (Regresa en el capítulo 20) # VixoVicho # Songokú # Hugo León # Jango # Mazoku # ShotgunMarquez # Sirio Carl # FranProGamer # Shiro # Javix # Alfred # Alan Liberseunus # JesusLD1996 # Black Aldrich # Alucard Araki # VicSniper # Ryuseiu # DeadSpace # Maestro Ekrabb # MrZalosin # Astronomy # Satan of Na Pali # Lucaso Kekulé # Soto # Jeff Targaryen # Nali # Tommy # Kalias RisingFeather # Localizador # ToNY McClain # Lian Grandón # Murdock # SkaarjGod Hellgast (En el final real); Dr. Blue Death (En el final alternativo) En la final, los dos finalistas (Hellgast y Blue) tuvieron que regresar al pasado y evitar que el otro llegase a la final, alterando el orden secuencial de los eventos. Klesk confirma que con la alteración del pasado en la final con el futuro supuesto, también se alteró a los finalistas auténticos, quienes eran Lian Grandón y Jeff Targaryen, que en un error, modificaron el futuro a tal modo que permitieron la final vista entre Hellgast y Blue, quitándose sus puestos. No obstante, estos últimos no pudieron alterar su propia participación en la final, manteniéndose en el puesto de finalistas. Luego de haber llegado al capítulo 40 en el presente secuencial, el ganador tuvo que ser escogido por medio de los 101 invitados a la final (Invitados externos + personajes confederados + personajes de videojuegos + eliminados). El resultado al contar el voto número 100 fue de empate. El último voto se leyó en el Hangar Inhumano y el resultado varía según el final: En el final alternativo, Hellgast es consagrado campeón del reality, varios celebran su victoria y todo acaba en fiesta. El premio fue un pepeh para Hellgast. En el final canon, sin embargo, el último voto fue favorable para Blue, en donde pocos celebraron y Klesk anuncia que su premio es un ticket de ingreso al próximo reality, confirmándose una secuela. Todos, hastiados, observan furiosos a Klesk y le persiguen mientras éste despedía del reality tratando de escapar. Al final se observa un mensaje: ¨Klesk was killed¨, típico de Unreal Gold y que continúa con un respawn del asesinado. La Confederación Sigma... EL REALITY... ¡Segunda Temporada! La Confederación Sigma... EL REALITY... ¡Segunda Temporada! Es la segunda entrega de la saga ambientada en la ya conformada Confederación Sigma. Originalmente iba a ser animada por Klesk Araki, Theris Rek'Lats y Bob. No obstante, todos (incluyendo a los animadores) fueron atraídos por un extraño portal y obligados a competir en eliminación súbita con el fin de proteger Na Pali de la destrucción por parte de la Inuit Corporation. En caso contrario, la prueba límite es la número 30, en donde debe llegar al menos un concursante para que el planeta no sea destruido. En este caso, el dueño del Reality es el Dr. Siegfried (Quien además es el Presidente de la Inuit Corporation). No obstante, el animador es Hak'Tián Sbanshtaigher, un Mercenary que trabaja en los realities de la Inuit Corporation. * AMBIENTACIÓN En ésta oportunidad y, al igual que en la segunda temporada del Reality JgJ, todos los concursantes están por cuenta propia y existe la posibilidad de que todos sean eliminados sin haber un ganador. En caso de que ésto último suceda, el Dr. Siegfried gana y tiene la posibilidad de destruir el planeta Na Pali. El Reality se desarrolla en la Ciudadela Der Siege, en el planeta ficticio Inuit Planet de la Inuit Corporation. Todos los concursantes, además, poseen una Acción Prohibida, de las que se les niega su realización (Ej: No saltar) y, en caso de realizarla, se les elimina inmediatamente. Con ello, la posibilidad de que Na Pali sea destruído aumenta. Un concursante no puede tampoco divulgar su propia Acción Prohibida, de lo contrario, toda Na Pali explota inmediatamente. Se ha revelado, también, que existe un Traidor que ayudará al Dr. Siegfried a que todos acaben eliminados antes de la prueba 30 (Se confirmó que no es Eudoxia). Cabe añadir que hay un Team Anti-Sigma cuyo fin será acabar con los confederados: El mismo está compuesto por Diana, Joseph y Calleb. Los participantes son los siguientes (Se les incluye la Acción Prohibida), cabe destacar que en el capítulo 3 se unieron Elias y T0M4T3, en el episodio 11 se unieron el Dr. SiegFried y Hak'Tián (quienes ingresaron a la competencia al haber sospechas de haber una tercera parte que está boicoteando ambos bandos) y en el episodio 12 (el episodio de repechaje) ingresaron Zeric, Kume, GeneZeck, el Dr. Krvax y Aratto: # [[Black Aldrich|'Black Aldrich']]:' Buscar una salida en el lugar donde se encuentra. # 'SkaarjGod Hellgast: Ser serio. # Aratto: Callar a alguien. # Dr. Blue Death: Correr. # Klesk Araki: Pasar la primera medianoche en la competencia. # ToNY McClain: Decir una mentira. # VixoVicho: Entrar en el campo de juego. # Lian Grandón: Sentir alegría. # Dr. Krvax: Especificar qué es lo que quiere comer. # Dr. Zalosin: Dormir en su departamento. # Aponte: Conversar de algún evento acontecido fuera del día en curso. # Anderson Onil: Dramatizar. # Bob: Decir una palabra en lengua nativa. # Lucaso Kekulé: Enojarse descontroladamente. # Ryuseiu: Ser descubierto como el traidor. # Songokú: Inclinarse en cualquier orientación. # VicSniper: Estar cerca de los concursantes en el día. # Michee: Dejar de estar seria. # Dr. SiegFried: Revelar información trascendental. # Jeff Targaryen: Usar la carita pacman. # Murdock: Mostrar certeza. # Kume: Coser. # Maestro Ak'Hum: Perder la compostura. # Eudoxia: Ser malvado con los participantes. # Astronomy: Formar parte de un equipo o alianza formal que ha perdido algún desafío. # Kalias RisingFeather: Recordar en público. # Nali: Hablar del tópico de conversación. # Sidimey: Ganar el Reality. # Tommy: No exagerar su acento cordobés. # Zeric: Saltar sobre alguien. # Hak'Tián: Revelar el código de emergencia. # Lenix Delouvee: Molestar a alguien con Theris fuera de juego. # Theris Rek'Lats: Desear no ser eliminado del Reality. # Taurus: Tocar a alguien directamente. # Julixan: Ser él mismo. # GeneZeck: Validar cualquier acción éticamente cuestionable. # Chuli: Comer mirando al sol a las 2:57 de la tarde estando junto a alguien más que vista en colores oscuros. # Dr. Dinamox: Estar serio. # Elias Zubieta: No responder una pregunta que alcance a escuchar. # T0M4T3: Realizar preguntas. * DESARROLLO Los confederados, tras la tercera temporada del Reality, son nuevamente reunidos por Klesk, quien les oficializa la entrada de una nueva temporada de esta competición. No obstante, cuando éstos se dirigían a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo la nueva edición de este macabro evento, una situación inesperada ocurre: Se abre un portal y todos son absorvidos por el mismo, siendo atraídos a una ciudad fantasma desconocida. Allí, los participantes (menos Foret, quien no fue traído por circunstancias desconocidas, quedándose en el limbo) se encuentran con una sorpresa: Un malvado personaje, el Dr. Siegfried López, un ¨afeminado¨ villano quien desafía a los confederados a someterse a su propia versión de un reality. Ante la negativa, todos se encuentrna con la sorpresa de que era imposible volver al Sigmatian desde donde fueron atraídos por el portal misterioso, abnegados, decidieron seguir el juego. Así, los concursantes (Black, Hellgast, Atilio, ToNY, Lian, Foret, MrZalosin, Aponte, Anderson, Bob, Lucaso, Ryuseiu, Songokú, VicSniper, Michee, Jeff, Murdock, el Maestro Ak'Hum, Astronomy, Kalias, Nali, Sidimey, Tommy, Lenixb, Theris, Taurus, Julixan, Chuli y Dinamox) sumados al ingreso obligado del propio Klesk y de una misteriosa personaje que se encuentra en la mismas condiciones que ellos: Eudoxia, formarían parte de este Reality lleno de vicios y pseudoestigmatizados. Hak'Tián es el encargado de animar el Reality, dejando al Dr. SiegFried en un rol más secundario. La primera eliminación fue Klesk Araki, tras haber incumplido su acción prohibida: Pasar la medianoche en la competencia, siendo eliminado bajo un estilo de ejecución ficticia y temática. El segundo eliminado fue VicSniper, tras haber perdido el reto del episodio tres. A la lista de eliminados prontamente se unirían Aponte al haber incumplido su acción prohibida de conversar sobre algún evento acontecido fuera del día en curso y Kalias tras haber obtenido el peor rendimiento en el partido de futbook que la Confederación jugó contra un equipo de villanos. Atilio siguió esta racha de eliminación al incumplir su acción prohibida de correr, dejando la competencia, Tauro también fue eliminada por haber intentado confiar en Eudoxia y Bob, quienes en un intento de querer romper las antenas que mantienen las acciones prohibidas en habilitación, intentaron ver si destruyendo una lograban anular el efecto: ¿Su resultado? Tauro, quien se había ofrecido para probar, resultó siendo eliminada. Después de ella, le siguió Murdock, quien fue eliminado tras realizar su acción prohibida como consecuencia de haber sido secuestrado por Jeff, quien también fue sacado de la competencia al haberse descubierto sus fechorías. Luego, entre los eliminados se encuentra Elias, quien fue sacado de la competencia al haber perdido un duelo contra Sidimey, el mismo destino de ser eliminado sufrió Dinamox, quien acabó siendo eliminado por su acción prohibida. En el episodio 10 se forman dos equipos: Los Detergentes Pescadores y Las Piedras Tomando el Sol. Tras esto, Astronomy es eliminado por su acción prohibida y a esta causa de eliminación se le sumó Bob, que tras ser apresado por Michee, sin querer fue obligado a realizar su acción prohibida, siendo eliminado también. Entre las eliminaciones más recientes, está MrZalosin, que salió eliminado al azar luego de que su equipo haya salido perdedor en la prueba del musical; y Songokú, quien fue eliminado por la líder de su propio equipo, Chuli, al haber ganado la última prueba de FreezeTag. Tras ello, el Dr. SiegFried eliminó a varios participantes por órdenes de la audiencia, que seguía demandando más cosas. Para relajar un poco las cosas, SiegFried ordenó un paseo a la playa, por lo que todos tuvieron un episodio allí, ocurriendo diversas situaciones. ToNY, al visitar la recepción, dijo una clave secreta por mera coincidencia y le apresaron, convirtiéndole en un Hak'Tián con diversas hipnosis. Tras una cita con Theris, el Dr. SiegFried se reúne con Hak'Tián, y en ese momento unos Hak'tianes apuntan a ambos y les atacan, sonando una alarma. SiegFried y Hak'Tián no sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo ni por qué los Hak'Tianes se habían sublevado, hasta que lo descubrieron: Eudoxia había dado con los controles contra las Acciones Prohibidas, permitiéndole dejar entrever su verdadera naturaleza maligna (que estaba prohibida de manifestarse o era eliminada). En el proceso, Hak'Tián tuvo que sacrificarse siendo eliminado del Reality ya que Eudoxia había eliminado a Foret, la carta bajo la manga de SiegFried. Al llegar a la sala de controles, SiegFried es informado que había perdido control del Reality y que ahora lo tendría ella, por lo que fue apresado. La dictadura de Eudoxia comenzó, eliminando a Nali en el proceso de atentar contra el Maestro Ak'Hum (Nali se sacrificó por el maestro), mientras el Capitán Mayus, Elienzo Empachado y Alfred lograron dar con una nave, que aparentemente parecía haber sido abandonada hacía 17 años, pero no sin antes enfrentarse a Hime, quien parecía proteger esa nave, a quien sólo la derrotaron con ayuda externa. Por su parte, SiegFried se encontró con Klesk en la celda, y tras una pelea, ambos aceptaron cooperar para ir contra Eudoxia. Hellgast, en un plan personal para ayudar a los concursantes de Eudoxia, atrae a Kalias y a Julixan a las celdas, a través de un portal que abrió desde el lugar donde están los eliminados del Reality. Les atrae por un ducto de ventilación para que puedan presenciar su conversación con Eudoxia. Los participantes se han atrincherado en la residencia en la playa, y cada vez se hace más difícil defenderse de los ataques Hak'tianianos en donde Lian/Jhu fue eliminado en el proceso. En un ataque sorpresa, ToNY llega a atacar como Hak'Tián, eliminando a Izzy/Ryuseiu en el descuido de ellos al creer que estaba en una situación mental mejor. Todos acordaron que, en vista que los Hak'Tianes normales se reproducen y escapan con su materia orgánica extraña, ToNY puede ser perfecto para interrogar, por lo que deciden que lo mejor era atraparlo. Finalmente, ocurren dos situaciones: Eudoxia elimina a Hellgast al 'ya no necesitarlo más', estando Julixan y Kalias de testigos ocultos y también asesina a Klesk en presencia de SiegFried. Klesk, al nunca haber formado parte del elenco original del Reality (jamás fue 'realmente' eliminado, sólo teletransportado) su muerte era absoluta, y no una 'eliminación'. SiegFried, apenado de haber arrastrado a todos a esta situación, cede su cupo en el Reality a Klesk, siendo SiegFried el asesinado, convirtiéndose en ceniza y Klesk reviviendo, sólo que ahora está oficialmente eliminado. Klesk quedó conmocionado con todo lo ocurrido y juró vengarse por la muerte de SiegFried, y Eudoxia escapó aprovechando la conmoción, por lo que Klesk va tras ella mientras que Julixan y Kalias también presenciaron aquello. Entonces, Klesk alcanza a Eudoxia, quien estaba tratando de asesinar, mientras dormía, a ¨La Audiencia¨, un monstruo intergaláctico que tenía deseos de ver el Reality y, según ella, 'la razón por la que el Dr. SiegFried hizo todo el show'. Klesk entonces escapa, tras haber gritado y despertado a la Audiencia, quien acabó por despertarse y agarrar a Eudoxia entre sus tentáculos (y eliminándola del Reality), llegando a una zona con vidrios y desde allí ve al Sigmatian, que se estaba preparando para atacar el lugar donde él se encontraba. Mientras tanto, el Team Anti-Sigma aparece, alertando a GeneZeck y Michee, Sidimey y el Maestro Ak'Hum logran hacer recapacitar a ToNY, quien finalmente vuelve en sí.